Ermac
' Ermac' is a red-clad ninja who utilizes telekinesis during fights in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series, who made his debut in Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3. He sneaks aboard the Gummi Ship and joins Sora's team after he defeated Ermac. Info Making his debut in Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3, Ermac has been a controversial and mysterious character in the Mortal Kombat series whose existence was rumored since its inception. Ermac is a Fusion of many souls destroyed in Outworld's wars who came to be controlled by Emperor Shao Kahn and his Shadow Priests. Because of this, he refers to himself as "we," "us," and "our" instead of "I," "me," and "my". Due to the sheer concentration of souls within Ermac, he possesses the gift of telekinesis, and can travel to different realms. However, the depths of Netherrealm drain his powers and souls. He is weakened dramatically while there, but a mysterious stone dubbed the Soul Stone Shujinko found for him would protect his souls. Disappearing after the events of Mortal Kombat Trilogy, he only returned in Mortal Kombat: Deception, where he was freed from Shao Kahn's grip by the blind swordsman Kenshi, whom he repaid by teaching him the Telekinetic Slam. He decided to become a force of good partly in guilt of his past evils. To prove this, he decides to help Liu Kang free the souls of his friends from control of Onaga. Story In Mortal Kombat In the movie Mortal Kombat: Annihilation, Ermac (played by John Medlen) was one of Shao Kahn's generals. Ermac was portrayed as a cunning and mostly quiet character, though he did not hesitate at the opportunity for a power grab after the apparent death of Rain. However, the position of general was awarded to Sindel. Ermac survived until the final confrontation with Earthrealm warriors, where he did battle with Sonya Blade. Noob Saibot spawns from Ermac's body during the fight to assist him and they nearly slayed Sonya until Jax interfered. Both ninjas are ultimately defeated - Ermac's neck is broken by Sonya, echoing Kano's similar death in the first movie. This version of Ermac refers to himself as "I" instead of "We". Mortal Kombat Legacy Ermac appears in Season Two of Mortal Kombat Legacy. In this series, Ermac is a demon ordered by Shao Kahn to guard the sword of Sento, which is hidden in a cave inside a mountain somewhere in Japan. Ermac was ordered to challenge anyone who seeks to remove the blade from where it is impaled in the cave, absorbing their souls and adding them into Ermac himself. When the ronin warrior Kenshi arrives to claim the blade, Ermac confronts him and in their battle, while Kenshi suceeded in removing the blade, Ermac blinded him. Several years later, Ermac is summoned by Shang Tsung to compete in the Mortal Kombat Tournament. Ermac is the first of Shang Tsung's kombatants to face one of Raiden's, his old enemy Kenshi. Seeking to reclaim the sword, Ermac and Kenshi duel in a field, with Kenshi wielding the Sento sword and both warriors having improved since their last encounter. Ermac manages to gain the upperhand and bind Kenshi with his telekinetic tentacles, but Kenshi frees himself using his own telekinesis to summon Sento and cut the tentacles before impaling Ermac through his heart and then using a telekinetic pulse to send the blade completely through the demon. Ermac dies, the first to be defeated in the tournament, his body exploding as all the souls he ever consumed are released. Television In the animated series, Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm, Ermac had a one-episode appearance in which he and his army attempted to use a non-canon female ninja, Ruby, to defeat Jax and to lure the other warriors to their doom. Ruby proved to be true to her friends on the side of good, however, and Ermac's forces were defeated. Ermac's appearance in this episode was as a normal human who had an allegiance to Shao Kahn and even revealed a goatee and receding hairline when he unmasked. His only inhuman feature was his solid white eyes. He was voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. Story of Joining Sora's Team By the time Sora went on a stroll at night after everyone was asleep, he soon met Ermac and tried to greet hm nicely, but instead Ermac challenged Sora to a battle, but ended when Sora used Salvation to finish him off. Though he was amazed af how strong he was, he decides to join the team after their mission was complete. Category:Mortal Kombat characters Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters Category:Video Game characters Category:Playable characters Category:Heroes Category:Former Villains Category:Reformed characters Category:Villains Category:Magic Users Category:Neutral characters Category:Ninjas Category:Fantasy characters Category:Sora's Team Category:Adults Category:Bosses Category:Teleporters Category:Good Darkness Category:Destructive characters